


Over Coffee?

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Multi, Stiles broke Derek, religious experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's never had /good/ coffee. </p><p>' "Are ... are you having a religious experience... over ... coffee!?" Stiles gaped as he stared at the older male before him.   '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Coffee?

"What's this?" Derek asked, one broody looking eyebrow raised as the steaming cup before him was waggled slightly. 

"Coffee. One would think a creature of the night; such as yourself, would know of such things," Stiles replied as he swung the cup again. 

"It doesn't smell like coffee," Derek replied as his eyebrow dropped and both moved to scrunch together.

"Yes it does," Stiles countered as his own brow raised in confusion. "It's red velvet. Thought I'd be nice and bring you some since I brought some for everyone else." He set the white and blue cup on the table next to Derek's hand before sitting down as well. 

"It's cake? I thought you said it was coffee?" Derek asked, confusion clearly evident on his face. He gave an experimental sniff of the cup nearest him and huffed as he shook his head. The unfamiliar smell was throwing him off. 

"No... it's coffee," Stiles replied slowly as his mind raced ahead and realized something. "You've never had flavored coffee before?"

"No. I always had what Laura made. Black with two sugars," Derek replied, eyebrows making a valiant effort to touch. Sadness washed over his face briefly as he thought of his sister. "She'd hand me a cup and that's how I'd drink it. I got used to it."

"And that's how you order it when you go through a drive-thru?" Stiles asked, looking affronted now. On the wolf's behalf, of course.

"Yeah. Starbucks is easy that way," Derek replied with a shrug as his face went back to it's usual resting state. 

Stiles hissed like a movie vampire presented with a blessed cross. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

"You didn't say the bad word, did you?" Scott asked from his place on the couch. 

"What 'bad word'?" Derek demanded as he looked at Stiles as the teen seemed to be trying to cleanse himself. "All I said was I usually get my coffee at Starbucks."

Stiles hissed again as he writhed his way to the floor. 

"What!?"

"You said it again," Scott replied as he got up, concern on his face as he made his way over to his best friend. "He didn't mean it."

"They're a chain and they make decent coffee. What's so evil about Starbucks?" Derek growled, irritated this time. 

"No!" Stiles practically wailed from his fetal position on the floor. 

"Stop saying it," Scott ordered with his own growl. "He hates that place."

"He's never had Dutch!" Stiles moaned as he practically crawled up Scott, eyes watering as a look of horror crossed his face. 

"I know. But you've fixed that," Scott soothed as he tried to pull Stiles back up onto his stool near Derek.

"Drink!" Stiles demanded dramatically as he pointed at the cup sitting innocently next to Derek. "I will not allow this travesty to continue any longer!"

Scott rolled his eyes and bobbed his head. "Sometimes it's just easier to give in. And he's right. It's really good."

Derek shrugged and reached for the cup, feeling a little nervous at having two sets of eyes on him. His paused with the cup half way to his lips before he pulled it away to look between Stiles and Scott. "Don't stare at me."

"I'm watching this. Your Dutch Cherry is being popped, and I don't wanna miss it," Stiles countered as he rearranged himself into a comfortable position on the stool. "Go somewhere else, Scott," he added as he waved a dismissive hand. 

Scott scoffed but laughed as he walked away, shaking his head to go sit on the couch with Allison and Isaac. No one else dared to look in Derek or Stiles' direction. 

"Why do you call it Dutch?" Derek asked as he fiddled with the cup.

"It's short for Dutch Brothers. Excellent coffee," Stiles replied offhandedly. 

Derek nodded as he brought the cup back up to his lips, eyebrows high on his forehead as he watched Stiles' watch him. Stiles merely readjusted himself as he watched in rapt attention. With a mental shrug Derek brought the cup the rest of the way up and took his first sip of the coffee. His eyes rolled back in his head as a high whine followed by a deep, sensual moan as he flavor exploded over his tongue. 

Stiles gave a shit-eating grin at the sound for a moment before looking concerned. "Good, yeah?"

Derek didn't reply as he took another drink. He made the same, almost distressed noise as he took another sip and his eyes rolled back. He shifted his hips slightly as he moaned again, deeper and longer this time. 

"Are ... are you having a religious experience... over ... coffee!?" Stiles gaped as he stared at the older male before him. He watched as the wolf practically made love to the cup with his mouth as he took another drink and a whimper escaped him this time. Stiles reached out; concerned for the reaction, and received a growl. "Seriously!?"

"Mine," Derek growled quietly as he hunched over the cup protectively and took another sip with a moan.

"You sound like you're having sex," Stiles murmured as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks from the sounds. "And I'm not taking your cup away so you can quit going all protective momma on it." He rolled his eyes and leaned back to emphasize his point.

Derek glared as he sat up a little straighter. "This is..."

"Never had anything that good before?" Stiles asked, eyebrow raised. "How could you have missed flavored coffee?"

Derek shrugged and took another drink, hands cradling the cup like a precious artifact. 

"So... you make it sound like yours is to die for. And the sounds your making make me want to try it," Stiles said, as his hands made an abortive gesture towards the cup. 

Derek raised an eyebrow as he finished off the cup and looked down sadly. "It's gone."

"Seriously?" Stiles huffed. "I got my usual and you made that sound like it was orgasmic. I almost want to kiss you just to see what ti tasted like."

"And why don't you?" Derek asked, feeling relaxed and generous. 

"Um, you'd punch me," Stiles replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Not if you let me have some of yours," Derek replied as he gestured towards the cup at Stiles' elbow. 

Stiles looked shell-shocked as he stared at Derek for a moment before lunging forward to press his lips to Derek's with a grin of triumph. 

"About time," Scott said from his place on the couch. 

Derek ignored the other wolf as he pulled Stiles onto his lap with a groan of appreciation while the teen's tongue searched out every last bit of flavor from the coffee. His arms moved to help cradle the lithe young man as they finally broke apart for air. 

"Well, that was..." Stiles stuttered as he grinned like an idiot.

"...eye opening?" Derek finished for him as he gave his own soft smile. 

"That's it, we're outta here," Scott called as he grabbed Allison and Isaac to bodily drag them out of the loft. 

Stiles and Derek ignored them as they stared at each other. "Was it really just about he coffee?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Nope," Derek replied with a grin. "But I didn't know how to ask."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Wanna go get more coffee?"

"Hell yes."

The End


End file.
